


4 Of The Things That Make Venom Purr

by SchonAndDying



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, purring symbiote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchonAndDying/pseuds/SchonAndDying
Summary: Just 4 of the many things that makes Venom purr.





	4 Of The Things That Make Venom Purr

**1\. Kisses**

Venom was tucked under Eddie's chin while Eddie gently massaged the blob covering up most of his chest. Venom had found an old thriller, 'The Blob' and forced Eddie to sit and watch it with them. It was still relatively early in the movie, but they were impressed with the pink blob on screen.

**_See, Eddie, they get it._ **

Venom says from the back of Eddie's mind, startling him for a moment. He smirks and leans his head down to give Venom's small head a peck.

"My apologies for not liking the taste of human brains." Eddie huffs but doesn't stop massaging the sides of their head. They nuzzle against his hands, a quiet, deep rumbling noise makes the goo on Eddie tremble softly. He can feel the gentle quiver against his ribcage.

Eddie's eyes widen slightly and he presses his fingers more firmly against his other, scratching them even more. The rumbling grows a bit louder as Venom's eyes droop to thin slits, toothy grin stretching wide. It's absolutely adorable.

**_Not adorable, we're dangerous, Eddie._ **

They say quietly. Eddie chuckles as he brings Venom's face closer. He can't help his smile, the sudden flood of trust and love. He tries to push the feeling back, which only makes Venom rumble and purr even louder as they all but turn to liquid in his hands.

"You're not dangerous when your a purring kitten." Eddie snickers. Venom's eyes open slightly to look at him, a small hint of annoyance hit him that certainly isn't his. He pushes his amusement to Venom.

**_We're not a kitten._ **

"You're as cute as one." Eddie hums and presses a soft kiss in-between their half closed eyes. The rumbling returns as Venom pushes themselves up out of Eddie's palms and slips their tongue into his mouth, Eddie responds with a quiet moan as he leans forwards into his other's embrace, quickly swallowed up in their tendrils.

 

 

**2\. Pain**

 Eddie doesn't remember what happened, but he's all sorts of fucked up. He can remember going out and having Venom cover him, he remembers the Golden Gate Bridge, and running, and then nothing. But he definitely knows some sort of shit went down.

Only because he just woke up in a dirty ass alley, with what feels like fifteen broken bones, and bruised to hell. His first coherent thought, other than _'fuck'_ , is _'where's Venom?'_ He doesn't feel them for a moment then the familiar feeling of them slowly uncurling from around his heart to spread out around his ribcage nearly has him sobbing in relief.

"Love, dear, _please_ , come out." He begs and tries to push himself up with his elbows. Tendrils slide out of his back and helps him sit up, they pull him towards one of the dirty alley walls for him to lean against. "No- please, Vee. You know what I mean. What happened?" Eddie groans at the waves of pain going through his legs and gut.

_**We're sorry, Eddie. Never meant for you to get hurt. Make it better, heal you.** _

Their usually loud, and demanding voice is meek and quiet, scared sounding. Eddie feels at his chest, usually a sign for Venom to poke their head out. But they keep quiet and remain deep inside of Eddie's chest.

"Babe, _please_." He begs, and tries one more time. Slowly, they manifest in his palms and look up at him. Eddie breaths a sigh of relief as he pulls his other close to him. He can feel they're panicked, sad, disappointed, he tries to replace that by pushing his relief that they're okay.

**_Sorry, Eddie. Didn't mean for you to get hurt, didn't want you to._ **

They hesitantly nuzzle against him, he smiles and presses his forehead against theirs.

"Sorry my meat bag is being a burden." He says and feels Venom quickly pull away from him and out of his palms. He looks up in surprise at the torso and head protruding from his lap.

" **Not a burden!** " They growl both in Eddie's head and aloud. Eddie tries to keep the surprise off his face, but he knows Venom will sense it. He goes to lean forwards and press his head against Venom's chest and make a smart comment when pain suddenly tears through him again, he freezes and groans quietly.

Venom immediately sinks back into his skin and Eddie can feel them rapidly moving around underneath his skin, going from his stomach, to heart, and into his skull. There's a deep rumbling purr in his mind, completely shaking out any possibility of rational thinking as the purring takes over his mind.

The pain subsides greatly, and Eddie slumps against the alley wall. Venom seeps back out to cover him up, hide him in the shadows until they can take him home. The rumbling continues until Eddie can't keep awake anymore.

 

 

**3\. Wanting Attention**

Often times Eddie got wrapped up in articles, leaving Venom to watch TV, snack, or find ways to get his attention. They found a good way to get his attention and kisses as to press themself under his chin and against his chest and purr as loudly as they could.  

Eddie tries to focus a few seconds longer before huffing and nuzzling his face into Venom. They lick at his lips, and wrap themselves firmly around his chest. Eddie doesn't let them in for a moment before he shoves his laptop down towards his knees and parting his lips for Venom.

Venom slips their tongue inside his mouth, exploring the already familiar inside of Eddie's mouth. Their host melts into their touch before suddenly pulling away and giving Venom a dirty look.

"I have work to do, Vee." He grumbles and wipes their saliva off his chin and lips. Venom purrs in amusement and loops themselves around his neck, hanging off Eddie like a scarf. Eddie grabs his laptop and resumes working.

Venom behaves themselves for a little while, going in-between paying attention to the TV and watching Eddie's fingers move all across the keyboard.

**_Eddie._ **

"Vee." Eddie replies, not glancing away from the computer screen.

**_Teach us to type._ **

"I will later." He says and reaches up to give Venom a few small pets. Venom makes sure to purr loudly at the contact in hopes to encourage Eddie to keep going. Luckily, it continues for a minute or two until Eddie deems it too difficult to type quickly with one hand.

Venom pulls the closest thing they can to a pout and nudge Eddie's chin again. Eddie nudges him back but continues on with his work. Venom vibrates as they purr, surprising Eddie for a few moments until he realized what's happening. Venom's toothy grin grows as they seep into Eddie's skin slightly and purrs louder.

Eddie groans quietly as the knot in his shoulder is released and he slides further down onto the couch. Venom nibbles on the skin by his neck, earning a another contented groan from Eddie.

"Okay, okay, I get it, babe. What do you want?" He asks quietly and tries to gently push Venom's mouth away from his throat. Venom moves to his stomach and pushes a large glob of themself up out of Eddie's gut.

**_Hold me, Eddie. Bored._ **

Eddie sighs and sits back up, looping his arms around the squirming alien on top of him. They mold their form for Eddie to hold and tuck their face into his shoulder, purring loudly against his shoulder.

 

 

**4\. Hot Chocolate**

When the colder months rolled around, Venom seemed to want to try everything even remotely festive. Which meant Eddie practically had to buy whatever had snowflakes or Santa on the packaging. Eddie was just glad Venom didn't believe in Santa, it'd be difficult to explain to them that there was no man that broke into people's house and gave them presents.

"Oh, look it, Vee." He says and leaves his cart to reach up and grab a box of Swiss Miss hot chocolate. He can feel Venom shift in his head as they make a small noise of interest.

_**Hot chocolate? Hot chocolate is just sticky and hard to unwrap.** _

They grumble and urge Eddie to put the box back. Eddie just chuckles and tosses it into the cart anyways.

"This is different, dear. It's much better." He says. Venom shift and press against his skull, presumably searching his memories, but they don't say anything further until they get home.

 

Eddie puts the groceries on the island, and digs through the bags until he finds the box of hot chocolate mix. Venom pokes out from his chest to watch him as he rips the box open and takes out two packets. He rips them apart, trying not to get the powder everywhere.

Venom watches carefully, head moving out of the way when he reaches for the measuring cup and filling it up three fourths of the way. He sticks it into the microwave. Venom moves their head closer to the microwave, watching as the measuring cup inside spun around as Eddie grabbed a mug.

"Hmm. Bridge cup or the stupid face mug?" He asks Venom, holding up a red mug with the Golden Gate Bridge on it, and a mug Annie had given him saying 'I Love Your Stupid Face.' Venom twists around and a tendril grabs the Golden Gate Bridge mug from Eddie and puts it away.  "Stupid face it is." He chuckles.

_**Hurry up, Eddie. Want to try it.** _

"I can't control how fast the microwave is." Eddie chuckles and gently nudge's their head out the way to check the time left. He rips open a packet of chocolate powder while he waits for the last few seconds to finish, and pours it into the mug. Venom tugs the microwave door and pours the hot water in as Eddie grabs a spoon. "Ah, shit." He curses and looks back to the bags on the island. They forgot marshmallows.

_**Don't need it. Next time.** _

They say and turn Eddie back towards the mug. He pouts but sticks the spoon in and stirs the chocolate and water together, he probably should have used the milk in the fridge. Next time, with the marshmallows.

"It wont be as good." He warns and taps the spoon on the edge of the mug before putting it into the nearly overflowing sink.

_**It's perfect with you, Eddie.** _

They purr and move to curl around Eddie's shoulders, squeezing lightly. Eddie blushes the lightly pats the tendrils wrapped around him.

"You tasting this yourself or with me?" He asks and picks the mug up and carries it to the couch. Venom seeps back into him as Eddie sits down.

**_Want to experience it with you._ **

"You're goin' soft on me, Vee." Eddie says in hopes of hiding how flustered he is. Venom just purrs in amusement, having not missed it all. Eddies blows on the surface of the drink for a minute or two before taking a sip. Venom noticeably perks up in him and that low, and familiar rumbling fills the back of Eddie's mind. Eddie chuckles as he sinks further against the old couch cushions.

_**We like it.** _

"Yeah, tastes pretty good."

_**No, not just that, Eddie.** _

"Oh? Then what is it, Love?"

_**We like being here with you.** _

"Geez, you are getting soft dude."

_**You like it.** _

"I do."

 


End file.
